To determine whether d-fenfluramine, a drug that releases serotonin, and fluoxetine, a drug that blocks the uptake of serotonin, suppress the symptoms that often follow nicotine withdrawal. The effect of fluoxetine on tobacco withdrawal symptoms, weight gain and recidivism will also be assessed and compared with the effects of d-fenfluramine and placebo- treated individuals.